


Preying On You Tonight

by Gothic_Lolita



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 Fills - WinterIron Trash [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals Square, First Meetings, Flirting, He's not quite dark enough to be OOC but kinda dark if you squint, M/M, Mildly Dark Tony, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Tony was almost ready to go home after an uneventful night at the bar. But luckily, he stayed long enough to swoop in and save a damsel in distress, just in time.He also got to flirt with the damsel too, but that wasn't as important.-For the Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Square K4 - Animals





	Preying On You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had to stretch for this one because I had no ideas for 'animals', but here it is. The title comes from Animals by Maroon 5.
> 
> Warning for mildly dark Tony if you squint, and brief reference to sexual abuse and general relationship abuse in general because Brock Rumlow.

Tony strummed his fingers against the bar, sipping on the scotch he’d ordered over fifteen minutes ago. He didn’t mind coming to the bar if anything he liked it when he found someone worth courting. 

Unfortunately, tonight didn’t seem to be his night. The bar was packed, but no one really seemed to pique his interest. They were all as bland and repetitive as the Maroon 5 song playing, something about animals.

Just as Tony’s eyes scanned across the floor one last time to decide whether or not it was worth staying, his attention was caught by a hushed argument going on next to him at the bar. Tony glanced over, mildly curious by the soft tones and venomous words.

“I told you to leave me alone.” The man with shoulder-length dark hair, a missing arm, and blue eyes to die for glared at the person standing behind him, trying to feel him up. 

“Come on now, Snowflake,” the other man purred. He was the rough around the edges type, with a five o’clock shadow and loose hair. “Let’s talk about this.”

Blue eyes glared at him and pulled away. “We’ve talked plenty. I broke up with you so we wouldn’t have to talk anymore.”

The other man arched an eyebrow. “Oh, you think you dumped me? That’s cute, Winter. Real cute.”

“Don’t call me that,” he hissed. “You’re not allowed to call me that anymore, not after what you did to me.”

“Oh, that’s what this is about?” The man scoffed. “Seriously? Rollins apologized, I apologized, you’ve gotta let it go.”

Blue eyes recoiled even more. “Apologized? You drugged me and let your friend-”

“Enough,” the other man looked annoyed and grabbed his arm. “Come on, let’s talk about this privately. You don’t want to cause a scene, do you?”

“No, but I’m willing to.” Tony got up from his barstool and walked over. He wasn’t quite the most stand-up guy, but even he wasn’t an asshole to continue the spectator sport. “You’ve got a problem?”

The man glared down at Tony, but Tony didn’t flinch. He’d faced off meaner, and frankly more threatening glares before. Tony took a slow sip of scotch and arched a challenging eyebrow.

“Fine.” The man let go of Blue eyes. “We’ll talk later, Winter, when your new friend isn’t there to protect you.” Before Tony could give him some snark, the man stormed off. 

Tony turned to the other man. “You good?”

He made a face. “I’m fine. I didn’t need-”

“He put something in your drink.”

“Oh.” The man deflated a bit and pushed his beer away from him. “Thank you. I’m Bucky.”

Tony gave him a warm smile. “Tony. I’m guessing a shitty ex-boyfriend?”

Bucky nodded. “Brock’s an asshole who doesn’t like being told no. He’s a fucking animal.”

“Does that make me your knight in shining armour, then?” Tony asked with a playful grin.

Bucky rolled his eyes and smacked him. “You didn’t do anything. You were just in the right place at the right time.”

“Well, I can keep being in the right place for you, if you want.” Tony shrugged and sipped his scotch. “Someone as pretty as you don’t deserve to be eaten up by the wolves like that.”

“You’re gonna flirt with me right after I got out of a relationship with an abusive asshole?” Bucky was smiling despite the bite of his words. “And you call him a wolf?”

“Well, if he’s your type, then I can’t hurt to try,” Tony said smoothly, with a smile over his glass. 

Bucky burst out laughing, throwing his head back. “I think you might be the real animal here, doll.”

Tony’s grin was feral enough to possibly prove Bucky’s point. “Maybe. Can I buy you a new drink?”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's a wrap on my Round 2 fills! I plan on doing Round 3 soon!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr, I'm [WinterIron-Trash](https://winteriron-trash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
